Two Years Later
by A11y50n
Summary: Jane never went to Kurt's apartment for the team celebration. Two years later Kurt finds Jane.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is set two years later but Jane never went to Weller's apartment for the team celebration.

Two Years Later

She had her back to him but she looked the same, well her hair was longer. He waited for this day for two years. He didn't know what kind of reception he was going to get but he did have a secret weapon. His daughter, Ella was in his arms asleep from the car journey.

"Hi, what can I get…?"

Jane turned around but couldn't finish her sentence, she was shocked. There stood in front of her was Kurt, her Kurt. It's been two years since she saw him. Two years since she was told 'you're free'. Two years since she gave up hope of anything else happening between them. He never came after her, which told her what she wanted to know.

 _For the first six months after she left she travelled around. The first three months she went to Europe, to get as far away from him as possible. It didn't help that she thought about him every day. After her European adventure she came back to the states and decided to see more of the country. She spent months touring the country. Three months into her travels around the states, she opened her motel door to find Patterson and Zapata standing there with two bottles of wine. After her initial shock, she lunged forward and hugged both of them. They stayed like that for a while, when they parted Zapata shoved her shoulder._

" _You don't ditch your friends for months! Not one text or call Jane, that's low. The only thing that made us realise that you're fine is the fact that you left a trail and Patterson periodically pulled up CCTV images to make sure it was you and not that your identity was hacked!"_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _You should be!"_

" _Tasha!"_

" _What? You were thinking it as well!"_

" _I just thought you would want a clean break…"_

" _ **WE**_ _didn't want you to leave in the first place…" started Zapata_

" _But we understood why you did." Piped in Patterson_

" _Come in."_

 _They settled on the bed, well Jane and Zapata did while Patterson took one of the chairs in the room. Before Jane could open the first bottle of wine, Zapata started to talk._

" _Weller's been a grouchy bear with a sore head since you left. He's become more of a workaholic…"_

" _Only every other week!" interrupted Patterson_

" _Yeah, Allie and Connor moved back to New York and Kurt has Ella every other week so a 50-50 split. He's a grouchy bear that's his normal persona but you should see him with Ella, he becomes a giant marshmallow. It's sweet. Apart from Ella and the occasional drinks/ team night at his place, he lives at the office…"_

" _Reade is dating Sarah again. They're doing the long distance thing. Reade has said he would move if that's what it took. Sarah and Sawyer were it for him."_

" _Weller has been quite good about it. He only threatened Reade once if he hurt his sister again!"_

" _So tell us about your travels, how have you been?"_

 _Jane told them about her travels, which places she loved, liked and hated and why she came back to the states. No one mentioned Weller again. Jane made sure she kept in contact with the two after they left, regular emails, chats and texts were exchanged but Kurt was never mentioned again._

"He always knew where she was, not that he kept tabs on her or anything. The fact that she wasn't hiding and wasn't off the grid said a lot to him.

"Hi." Said Kurt

"Hi." Replied Jane

They continued to stare at each other, Kurt liking the blush that turned her cheeks pink when she realised it was him in front of her. They were each mesmerized by the other. They don't know how long they stood looking at the other but it was enough time for her blush to recede.

"If you want a date with her you've got a long wait." A customer shouted

"That's a lie you could have a first date but you'll not get a second one…" another customer injected

"That's true, since she's been here, Jane's never been on a second date…" chimed the first customer

"She's probably hung up on a guy that was too stupid to realise what a great girl was in front of him…"

Jane's blush returned full force.

"He was." Whispered Kurt

Jane avoided eye contact then looked back into the blue eyes.

"Would you like to go for a coffee or a meal? Your choice. I'm here all week so I can meet you when you're free…"

"She's free right now! Go on take-off."

Jane was surprised by the generous offer, her boss wasn't known for being lenient with work hours.

"Thanks."

As she got her jacket and bag, Ella woke up and when she turned and looked at Jane with the same blue eyes as her daddy Jane was mesmerized again. Ella smiled hesitantly in Jane's direction.

"She's the pitting image on Sawyer!" exclaimed Jane

"SAWYER!" shouted Ella and she raised her arms above her head

Kurt had the widest smile on his face that she ever saw.

"I know! It still irritates Allie that she takes after the Weller side of the family."

"She has your eyes though."

"Yeah, another thing that irritates mommy right Ella?"

Ella nodded her head.

Jane raised her eyebrow in question.

"What does mommy call you sweetie?"

"Mini Weller."

"Yes she does." Kurt said as he kissed Ella's forehead.

Jane smiled at the bond between the two.

Ella looked at Jane and when their eyes met Ella buried her face in her daddy's neck. Kurt and Jane shared a smile. They left the coffee shop together.

"So where do you recommend we go so that we can talk?"

Jane stared at him and whatever she saw in his face made up her mind.

"What about my place? I'm assuming you already know my address?" Jane asked

Kurt nodded his head.

"Can I give you a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

They got into his rented SUV, some things never change thought Jane with a smile. She watched as Kurt strapped Ella into her car seat.

"No daddy!"

Jane watched as the happy child turned into the sad one when Kurt fastened the straps. The lone tear that rolled down the chubby cheek was nearly her undoing, and then the trembling lip followed. Jane didn't know how Kurt could withstand those things but he double checked the straps but Ella was frowning and she crossed her arms in defiance- such a Weller thing to do that it made her smile.

"Ella Bella how much does daddy love you?" Kurt asked in a sing song voice

Jane watched as Ella flung her arms as wide as possible.

"This much!"

"And more…" stated Kurt

Ella giggled as if this was a routine thing which it probably was.

"…and that's why you need to be in your car seat ok?"

Ella showed her stubborn side by just staring at Kurt.

"Ella Bella?"

Kurt tickled her and she caved, her laughter was so sweet. Kurt placed a kiss on Ella's forehead.

"Remember daddy loves you."

"Love you too daddy."

Another kiss to the forehead.

Kurt got into the driver's seat and programmed the GPS for Jane's address. He could feel Jane's eyes on him so he turned to look at her.

"I knew you would be a great dad."

Kurt smiled at the compliment.

"But how do you resist the tears and pout?"

Kurt chuckled.

"You have no idea! At the moment she doesn't know what power she has over me so it's easy but I'm already dreading her teenage years. She's an easy going child to be fair. She knows she has to be in the car seat and it's for her own safety." He whispered

At Jane's place Kurt took out Ella's 'go bag', Jane looked at the pink travel case with characters on it that she didn't recognise- no surprise there and raised her eyebrows.

"Ella has her own 'go bag'?"

"Oh with a kid, it's a must."

Kurt took the 'go bag' and went to get Ella out of the car seat. He carried Ella in one arm and pulled the pink case with his other hand. He refused Jane's offer of help. They made it into Jane's place and he was pleasantly surprised. It was actually a home. She had some personal items which made it feel lived in. He was afraid that this place would be the same as her last safe house.

"This is a nice place."

"Thanks."

Kurt placed Ella on the sofa and Jane was surprised that she just sat there. She watched as Kurt brought the pink trolley to the sofa and opened it, Jane was amazed at what she saw. There seemed to be activities for the toddler. Kurt took out a pad of paper and a box that contained some colourful markers easy for a three year old to grip. There were dolls in the case, she really wanted to see Kurt play with those, she knew without a doubt that there was nothing he wouldn't do for Ella even if that meant playing with dolls. She also saw some plastic containers with snacks for the little girl. Then there were a few changes of clothes as well. What Jane didn't see and that surprised her was diapers. Surely Ella wore diapers but where were they? There was no way Kurt would forget them so Ella mustn't need them anymore, which shocked Jane even more.

"Ella, can you please draw a picture for Jane while daddy and Jane talk over there?" Kurt said as he pointed to the kitchen table.

Ella nodded her head enthusiastically, she took the paper and the box of colouring supplies and sat on the floor by the coffee table and was immersed in her drawing. Kurt placed a sippy cup with juice which he had filled from a larger bottle onto the coffee table along with a container of grapes.

Once he was sure Ella was fine and had everything she may need they moved to the kitchen. Jane looked at him in awe.

"What?" Kurt asked

"You're amazing."

Jane blushed and she noticed Kurt's ears turning pink.

"I mean…you're an amazing dad. It comes second nature to you."

Kurt chuckled.

"This is two years of work. You should have seen me at the beginning, it was not pretty, and luckily Sarah took pity on me, Allie and Connor and helped us out. All three of us were clueless until Sarah stepped in."

They settled at the table, Kurt choosing a chair where he could still keep an eye on Ella and Jane perpendicular to him. Kurt was surprised when Jane placed a cup of hot steaming coffee in front of him just as he like it. He took a sip and was pleasantly surprised.

"I can make coffee you know!" exclaimed Jane when she saw his surprise.

Kurt looked sheepish.

"I need to ask you a question and then I'll explain everything." Kurt watched as Jane nodded her head. "Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

Jane looked into his bright blue eyes and said.

"No."

She watched as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's great, neither am I just in case you were wondering. I wanted to ask you to stay two years ago. Stay with me and the FBI but I knew that would be unfair to you. From the moment you came out of that bag you never had a choice and I wanted to give you that choice Jane. I thought two years would be ample time for you to choose your way in life and if after those two years you still wanted me and the FBI then I would know it was because you want it not because that's the only thing you know. So do you think we can make a go of it?"

He looked so happy, she just sat there in shock, she honestly couldn't believe what she just heard. She didn't know how long she stared at him but eventually she came back to the present.

"You thought it was best for me?"

Kurt nodded.

"So you didn't trust my feelings for you?"

Kurt's smiled dimmed a little.

"It's not that I didn't trust them…it was more of the fact that you didn't experience them with anyone else…"

"So, how many people was I supposed to experience it with? 1, 2,…, 5 or 10?"

Kurt knew he was drowning and he finally understood what Sarah and Allie had been trying to tell him over the last couple of years, that his plan was stupid.

"I…I…I…"

"You what?"

"I wasn't actually thinking of an exact number…"

"But as long as there was at least one more then that would be alright?"

"I just wanted to make sure you wanted to be with me and only with me."

"I've wanted to be with you since the first time I kissed you!"

"That didn't stop you from sleeping with Oscar though!"

As soon as the words left his mouth he realised he messed up on several levels. Jane sat there in utter shock. After a few moments she started to speak.

"He threatened you! He was going to kill you! That would have killed me! I wouldn't let that happen to you. Every time, every time I was with him it didn't mean anything, it was just sex nothing more. I felt more during our first kiss than all the times with him. It was just a physical thing. I knew that if we were ever going to be together then it would be more than all the times with Oscar. After each time, I felt guilty as I felt as I was betraying you, cheating on you. I knew my heart wasn't with Oscar but I was lonely. I just found out it was my idea. Do you know what that did to me? I always thought we knew each other quite well we always seemed to understand the other and knew what the other was thinking before…before everything went to hell. But maybe I was wrong. I can't believe you actually thought that…what I would be happy to see you after two years telling that you did it for my own good!"

Kurt winced.

"Jane…"

"NO! Just don't."

Jane buried her head in her hands to gather her thoughts, when she lifted her head she looked into Kurt's eyes and she saw the hurt in them but she couldn't do anything about that at the moment. She was mad. Really mad.

"The guys at the coffee place were right. I was hung up on you for the last two years. Every date I went on, all I could think was the fact that they weren't you! All I can think about now is the fact that we could have been really happy these last couple of years. We would have had our first kiss as a proper couple, our first date, our first time…"

Jane turned to look at Ella, who was still busy drawing at the coffee table, and then back to Kurt.

"… _together_ , our first argument, our first make up. We could have been clueless together when it came to Ella. But no, you took that from us. YOU."

"Jane…"

"I think you better go now."

Kurt sat there for a minute trying to save this relationship before it started but he couldn't. He stood up and went to get Ella and her stuff together.

The next thing she knew Ella was by her side with a colourful drawing in her hand. Jane picked her up and sat her on her lap and took the paper from her.

"WOW Ella, this is so beautiful and colourful. Can you explain it to me?"

"This is daddy, you and me."

Jane made out the tallest figure with blue dots for eyes, there was another figure made from different colours and they had scribbles over every part of their body, Jane realised these must have been her tattoos. Then there was the small figure between the two, it seemed as if she had her arms open wide in the picture and yellow curly hair. The drawing brought tears to her eyes.

"Thank you so much! I love it. Can I keep it?"

Ella nodded her head and her curly hair bounced. Jane stood up with Ella in her arms and walked to the refrigerator and with Ella's help chose a magnet to stick the picture to the refrigerator door with. When Jane walked back to the living room Kurt was standing there with Ella's 'go bag' ready. They walked out together, Jane watched as Kurt went through the same routine of getting Ella into her car seat, she saw Ella hold her hands as far apart as possible. Jane kissed Ella on the cheek and waved bye to her, Ella returned the wave enthusiastically. Jane closed the door and was left with Kurt standing by her. She had no idea what to say so said nothing.

"Take care Jane. Be happy."

With that Kurt kissed Jane on the forehead before getting behind the wheel. They stared at each other via the wing mirror then Kurt started the SUV and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years Later Chapter 2

The elevator pinged and Kurt left the elevator with Ella in one arm and his go bag on top of Ella's princess case so it was easy to manoeuvre. Ella, and Kurt to be fair both looked tired, Ella had her head in the crook of the left side of Kurt's neck and she was looking away and her beloved unicorn was under her left arm. They walked, or rather Kurt walked to reception, he placed Ella on the reception desk but kept his left arm around her, she still had her head on his shoulder and she just saw Jane and began to tap her daddy's arm to get his attention.

"Ella Bella" began Kurt in a sing song voice, the voice he always used with his daughter. "I'm just paying for our room which will only take a few minutes can you wait patiently please?" Kurt finished by kissing the back of Ella's head as that was what he could reach.

"Okay daddy."

"Thank you Ella Bella." Another kiss followed to the back of her head.

Jane loved watching the two together; it was so sweet to see the bond between father and daughter. Ella was waving at Jane with her free hand and Jane returned it. They kept on waving at each other until Kurt had finished, he lifted Ella into his arm again and kissed her temple this time when she turned to him.

"Well done and thank you for waiting. You're such a good girl!"

Kurt gathered their bags and turned to exit.

"So what did you want to tell me Ella Bella?"

At the same time as he turned he saw Jane and Ella screamed.

"JANE'S HERE!"

Their eyes met and he stopped. He couldn't take another step. He didn't think that he would see her ever again as he messed it up…again. Absently he told Ella to keep it down.

"Sshh sweetie, remember we're inside and its really early."

"Sorwy daddy, sorwy Mr Sir behind the desk, sorwy Jane."

"That's ok sweetie." Jane replied

The receptionist had a smile on his face at Ella's apology.

"You're leaving?" asked an astonished Jane

"I didn't think there was anything for us to stay for…Is there something for us to stay for?"

"I was angry and hurt, mostly angry…"

"So…so should I check us back in?"

"Yes! No!"

Kurt was confused now. Jane saw this and cringed a little.

"Yes there's something for you two to stay for…if you want? And no you don't have to check back in."

Kurt was elated for a second and then confused again. It must have shown on his face as Jane blushed in embarrassment.

"You can check back in if you want or…you can come back to my place…"

Jane saw Kurt raise his eyebrows in puzzlement so she thought about what she said and her receding blush came back full force.

"I…I mean that I have a spare bedroom and if Ella doesn't mind sharing with you then you can move her crib into that room!"

"Daddy I don't sleep in a cwib anymore. I sleep in a big girl's bed."

Kurt turned to Ella.

"I know you sleep in a big girl's bed but Jane didn't know that."

"Okay."

Kurt kissed Ella's temple again.

Jane was shocked, Ella was small she just assumed she still slept in a crib/ cot type of thing. Weren't Kurt, Allie and Connor afraid that Ella would roll off her bed? She had a lot to learn about kids. It was going to be a crash course in children for the next few days she thought.

"Are you sure?" asked Kurt

She held his eyes for a moment before she answered so he could see her soul.

"Yes!"

Kurt kept eye contact and must have seen something that he wanted because he nodded his head.

"Ok, thanks."

Then he turned to Ella.

"Ella Bella we're going to be staying with Jane for the next few days."

"Yay!"

Ella held her arms up, unicorn included, in the air in celebration; both Jane and Kurt smiled at her reaction.

"Er, seeing as you're already packed do you want to head to my place now? We can have our coffees in your car before they get cold."

It was only then that Kurt saw that Jane was carrying a cardboard coffee tray with three cups in it.

"Daddy do I get coffee too?" asked Ella

Kurt looked from his daughter to Jane in question, he knew Jane wouldn't have bought Ella a coffee or he really hoped so. Jane chuckled.

"Sorry Ella, there was only enough coffee for your daddy and me."

"So what's in that cup?" Ella asked pointing randomly at a cup

"Oh I don't know if you're going to like it. It's a hot chocolate…"

Jane and Kurt watched as Ella's eye open wide.

"…I don't know if your daddy will let you drink it. Maybe you could have my coffee and I'll have the hot chocolate, what do you think?"

Ella turned to Kurt and her eyes welled up and the lip started to tremble.

"Daddy, am I going to have to drink coffee?"

Kurt was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"No sweetie, the hot chocolate is for you."

"YAY!" shouted Ella with her arms up in the air

In the SUV, Kurt strapped Ella in and made sure the hot chocolate wasn't too hot for her before he gave it to her.

"Do you want me to take the lid off?"

"Yes daddy."

"What do you say?"

"Yes pease daddy."

"There you go, now make sure you hold it with both hands."

Ella wasn't paying attention to Kurt anymore her eyes were on the mountain of cream in the cup. Kurt and Jane settled in the front seats.

"Like I said, I was angry. I would like to see if there is still something between us…"

"That's why I brought Ella; we're a package deal…"

"Kurt I would never ask you to give up your daughter and I would be surprised if you were ever interested in anyone who did!"

"Sorry, I know you wouldn't but I just needed to make it clear…"

Jane raised an eyebrow in question.

"I saw first-hand how Sarah was treated because she had Sawyer and I just wanted to be clear."

"Oh, I assumed that you had a bad…experience."

Kurt gave her a depreciating smile.

"No, I haven't been with anyone since Nas."

He was watching her closely and saw the shock in her eyes.

"Why?"

"I was only interested in one person and I didn't feel as if I deserved her so I let her go and no one ever measured up to her."

They stared at each other for a while and the spell was broken by the tiny voice from the back seat.

"Daddy, I'm finished!"

They both turned around to see Ella's mouth and nose covered with cream, Kurt chuckled and took his cell out and took a few photos and sent them to Ella's fan club, i.e. Allie, Connor, Sarah, Sawyer and the team.

"Oh my! Where's my Ella Bella gone?"

Ella chuckled.

"I'm here daddy!"

Kurt shook his head.

"No I don't think so. All I see is Santa!"

"Santa?" Ella giggled "Don't be silly daddy!"

"I'm not being silly, Santa has a beard and so do you, look."

Kurt showed her a photo of herself and she giggled and tried to get all the cream off with her tongue.

"Let me help you Ella Bella."

Kurt got out and opened the back door to get better access to his daughter, he wiped off the cream.

"Did you like the hot chocolate?"

Ella nodded her head emphatically.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you Jane!"

"You're welcome Ella!"

Kurt kissed Ella's forehead then got back into the front seat and drove to Jane's place.

Once they arrived Jane showed them to their room.

"I'll get you some blankets and extra pillows."

"Thanks."

Once Kurt and Ella had left their things in the room they came out and had a brief tour of the place, Kurt really liked what she had done with the place.

"Erm, I'm going to have to go to work."

"That's fine. There's a park near here and Ella loves swings. I thought that I would do some food shopping if that's ok? I know that you can make coffee can you also cook?"

Jane gave him a sheepish look.

"Er no, not unless less you count baked beans on toast as cooking? Or just toast? I can microwave stuff, I'm an expert at that…" Jane said hopefully

Kurt's look said it all.

"I don't think so. Will it be ok if I cook while we're here?"

Jane was ecstatic with the thought of having a home cooked meal and Kurt's home cooked meals nonetheless! She tried to play down her enthusiasm but it didn't fool him.

"Heh, if you want, I could probably choke down a bite or two."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I'll have to force feed you!"

Jane couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"I should be back by 5."

Jane opened the door to her place just after 1 and she heard Kurt in the kitchen but she couldn't hear Ella, she went to the kitchen and saw Kurt getting the prep for a huge roast dinner ready.

"Kurt, how much does Ella actually eat? That is a big chicken for the three of us."

Kurt was startled by her voice but smiled at her question.

"This will not only be our dinner but I will transform it into lunch and dinner for tomorrow as well!"

"Kurt that bird is big enough to feed us for a whole week and there would still be some left!"

"Just wait and see. How come you're back early?"

He watched as Jane blushed, he always loved it when she blushed she looked so endearing.

"Erm apparently I was making a lot of mistakes and Bob thought it would be better if I was to take some vacation days…"

Kurt grinned, he was so happy that she would be spending the rest of the week with them instead of just mornings and evenings.

"That's great!"

At Jane's look, he elaborated.

"Not about the mistakes but about the vacation days!"

Jane smiled, she was looking forward to spending more time with Kurt and Ella, speaking of which.

"Where's Ella?"

"She's having a nap, the swings tired her out not to mention the roundabout and slide, she's not a fan of the see-saw though." Kurt said with a shrug "We also went shopping and your painfully lacking kitchen supplies have been restocked."

"It's not easy to cook for one…"

Kurt just looked at her.

"It's different for you…" at his incredulous look Jane continued "…you can actually cook but for someone who can burn water the thought of spending time cooking knowing that your efforts will end up in a burnt pile of food it's really disheartening so it's easier to live on toast and take outs…"

Kurt just shook his head.

"Would you like to learn to cook?"

"Of course! I've tried 'simple recipes' from magazines and TV but I end up having to throw away the food and the pan that I cooked it in…"

"How about I teach you?"

Jane opened her mouth in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll teach you a couple of easy dishes."

"Thank you! Although I should probably warn you that I'm a hopeless case."

"I bet that I can teach you to make at least one dish!"

"And if you win?"

"You let me kiss you!"

Jane scowled.

"And if you lose?"

"I let you kiss me!" Kurt said with a smug smile

Jane rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder which made him laugh. Jane helped clear up; it was the least she could do seeing as she was going to get a great hot meal or meals out of it. By the time she finished clearing, Ella was awake and sitting at the table (on a booster seat, with a couple of cookies in front of her with her sippy cup). They sat with Ella until she finished her food. Kurt got up and went to the freezer and took a couple of things out.

"Ella, what would like for desert, a popsicle or some chocolate ice cream?"

Jane watched as Ella looked at both items before making her choice.

"Choc'late ice cream." At a look from Kurt Ella carried on. "…pease."

"What do you have to do to have your ice cream?"

"I have to eat all of my vegtables!"

"Exactly. Do you want to go and play in the other room?"

Ella nodded her head and Kurt helped her down, both he and Jane watched her run into the living room and started to talk to her toys. Kurt turned around to see an astonished look on Jane's face.

"Huh, I always thought the parents make all the decisions…"

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah, generally we do but we're trying something new. Apparently it is good to give them a choice about things so Ella knows most of the time she will get a choice about desert but she has to eat her vegetables before."

"And it works all the time?"

"Of course not! When we first started it, she wanted both items and thought all she had to do was look at me or pout or cry but when it comes to her health there is no way I'm compromising on that. Sometimes I give her a new vegetable to try or something that I know that she doesn't like and then we compromise and she just has to eat one mouthful to get her treat. It's still a work in progress."

"Wow! There's so much that I need to learn…"

"Jane, you don't need to learn all of this…"

"Of course I do, I want to be a part of your lives…"

"Jane, it's sweet that you want to and I'm glad that you want to but it's the first day and I don't want you to make any rash decisions, wait until the end of the week and we'll take it from there."

Jane was going to say something but Kurt held up a hand to forestall her.

"It's a big step, c'mon let's go and see what she's doing."

They watched as Ella played with her dolls, and they talked some, the afternoon was nice then it was time for Kurt to put the roast in the oven. The smells coming from the kitchen were so good, Jane couldn't wait for dinner.

Kurt served her and Ella at the table and then brought a plate for himself. She watched as he cut up Ella's chicken and vegetables, Ella had a smaller plate than them but she seemed fine with it. They all tucked into the meal, Ella got most of the food into her mouth but did drop a few forkfuls not that it bothered Kurt. It was nice seeing him this relaxed.

"Ella would you like anymore?"

"More 'tatoes!" at a raised eyebrow from Kurt Ella added "…pease."

Kurt chuckled and turned to Jane.

"Ella loves potatoes don't you Ella Bella?" The little girl nodded her head. "She loves them in any form, baked, fried, mashed and of course roasted. Jane would you like anymore?"

Jane insisted on clearing away the meal and they sat a while before the ice cream came out.

"Ella, would you like a cone or would you like a bowl?"

Jane watched as Ella thought about her choice, eventually she chose a bowl.

"Thank you daddy!" Ella said as Kurt placed a bowl

"Would you like some chocolate sauce or sprinkles?"

"Sprinkles pease!"

They all enjoyed their ice cream. After dinner it was time for Ella to speak to Allie and Connor. Then it was bath time! To say that Ella loved water was an understatement. Then it was bedtime, Ella was in her pyjamas. Kurt had moved the bed so it was touching the wall and Ella wouldn't fall out during the night. Ella scrambled into the bed and waited for Kurt. Kurt piled up the pillows so he could sit up against the headboard, Ella leaned against him then looked up at Jane.

"Jane, it's storwy time, listen to daddy read me a storwy!"

Kurt indicated the space next to him and she left her slippers by his shoes by the side of the bed and sat next to him and leaned against his other side and watched in amazement as Kurt read a bedtime story. She could listen to him all night. His voice was melodic and he made different voices for the different characters, this was a side to Kurt that she never thought of but was pleased that he allowed her to be a part of this nightly routine. Jane couldn't see Ella's face but from the fact that Kurt's voice became quieter towards the end of the story made her think that maybe she had fallen asleep. Once he closed the book Jane watched as Kurt bent down to kiss Ella's forehead, he indicated that she could get up so she did and saw how he was an expert at settling Ella down and tucking her in and telling her he loved her and made sure her beloved unicorn stuffed toy was by her side. They made their way back to the living room where Jane just stared at him in awe, she was doing that she knew but she couldn't help it.

"What?" asked Kurt

"You're amazing!"

Jane blushed when she realised what she said and when she saw Kurt's ears turn pink as well.

"I…I…I mean, you're an amazing dad!"

Kurt chuckled.

"Jane, remember this is three years of work. I didn't know all of this the day she was born. Sarah helped us remember, plus I remember Sarah reading to Sawyer when she stayed at my place and I did it a couple of times when she couldn't, it was a little awkward for me but Sawyer just looked at me with his eyes and he knew he was supposed to have a story so I continued whatever book he was reading, after the initial uncomfortable feeling I got into the story and kept on reading the book even after I knew Sawyer was asleep and when Ella was born I knew I wanted to do that. So whenever it was near her nap time I would read to her, granted it was mostly case files…" At Jane's incredulous look Kurt laughed out loud. "…bear in mind that Ella couldn't understand one word at that time, she was just hearing my voice and I think that she got used to my voice so whenever I would talk to her she knew she was safe. I told Allie and Connor, leaving out the part about case reports, Allie does carry a gun after all, and they both liked the idea and also read to her whenever possible. It's good to get them into a routine and I truly believe hearing our voices regularly helps bonding with her."

"It's just this is all new to me. I know that you're a great boss and FBI agent but I never really thought of you as a dad, even though I've always known that you'll be good but to actually see it is completely different."

Kurt shrugged off her praise; he wasn't comfortable with being the centre of attention.

"So…what do we do now?" asked Jane

"How about we just catch up?"

"Sounds good, do you want anything to drink?"

"Hmmm, yeah a coffee sounds good…"

"Oh I thought you'd want something stronger."

"I don't drink as much now, not that I drank that much before but if I have Ella I prefer not to drink."

"Oh, ok, coffee it is!"

They sat and talked for hours just catching up. Kurt told Jane about the first time Ella had diarrhoea, by the end of the story Jane was in tears from laughing so much, Kurt could laugh at the story now but at the time he was freaking out, how could such a small person produce so much crap, literally. He told her how he wanted to arrest the doctor for patronising him and it took Connor to talk both him and Allie from using their guns on the doctor. All three of them were freaking out but Connor was the more clearheaded of the three, marginally. They spent a lovely time catching up and eventually headed to their respective beds but before Jane headed to her room Kurt caught her hand to stop her, at her enquiring look he just leaned down and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away he saw the shy smile on her face with a light blush which made him smile.

"Goodnight Jane." Kurt whispered

"Goodnight Kurt." Jane whispered

Jane was already up and in the living room when she heard Kurt get up. He was going to teach her how to make a few breakfast dishes that she could also make for a lunch or dinner if she wanted. She heard the bathroom door close then a few minutes later she thought she heard crying, she moved towards the spare bedroom and the crying got louder, just as she was outside the door she heard Ella calling for her daddy. Jane entered the room and saw the toddler sitting up tears streaming down her face when Ella noticed her she held her arms up.

"Daddy?"

Jane picked her up and placed her on her hip and rubbed her back.

"Daddy's having a shower, should we go and find him?"

Jane felt Ella nod her head; she could still feel the tears on her shoulder. Jane tried to comfort her but knew the only thing that would; would be seeing her daddy.

Jane knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kurt?"

There was no answer which made Ella a little more anxious, so Jane just opened the door but closed her eyes as she entered.

"Kurt?"

"Jane?"

"DADDY!"

"Sorry for barging in but Ella woke up and she was a little upset so I thought I'd better bring her in here…"

"That's fine. At my place I leave the bathroom door open so she can find me if she's looking. This is a new place so she's a little confused."

Jane was keeping a strong hold on Ella but she could feel the little girl struggling against her.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Next thing she knew Kurt was right in front of her asking for his daughter.

"Jane, can you give me Ella for a moment? You can also open your eyes!"

Jane could hear the smirk in his voice; she opened her eyes and placed Ella in his arms.

"Morning Ella Bella! I'm just having my shower; I'll be out in a few minutes ok? Do you need to go pee pee?"

Jane watched the scene in front of her; it did make her heart melt. She could see Kurt's chest, dripping with water, she almost licked her lips at the sight then she noticed that his towel was still on the hook which meant he was standing in front of her completely naked, she didn't dare look down, the thought made her face turn blood red. She looked back at Kurt to see him staring at her with a smirk on his face and Ella was also looking at her with her arms in her direction. Jane quickly took her from Kurt.

"I'll just be a couple of more minutes, if you want to leave the door open you can.."

"No! I mean, er no thanks. We'll leave you to your shower, c'mon Ella!

Ella wrapped her tiny arms around her neck and buried her head into her neck and nodded her head, now that she saw her daddy she was fine.

The following days were an education for Jane, she saw just how much work went into parenting and she knew there was much more that she wasn't seeing.

She loved Ella's hugs, she was such an affectionate child. The rest of the week went quickly, they had a picnic in the park, and they went to the local fair where Jane and Kurt competed at a shooting booth to win a stuffed toy for Ella. Ella loved her new toys, the medium sized bunny and the large shark, which should have been scary but the fact that it was black with purple stripes made it look cute, it was bigger than Ella so Jane carried it for her seeing as she won it! They went on rides as well; they took it in turns to go with Ella, who was having the time of her life. Kurt and Jane would take it in turns to film the little girl on each ride.

There was a day where they stayed indoors due to the pouring rain and that was an education. She had never seen Ella stroppy but that day she saw a completely new side to the toddler. She left her toys lying around and Kurt had asked her to pick them up and she ignored him so he asked her a couple of more times but including a warning of the naughty step if she didn't do as he asked her and each time he was ignored then he picked her up and placed her on the bottom of the steps. Ella's eyes welled up and her bottom lip trembled.

"Daddy…"

"Ella, sweetie, I asked you to pick up your toys and you kept on playing. Then I asked you again and I warned you that you would be sitting on the naughty step if you didn't, what did you do?"

Ella hung her head.

"Ella, what did you do?" Kurt asked again

"I played with my toys."

"What were you supposed to do?"

"Tidy up my toys."

"What happens when you don't do what I ask you to?"

"I sit on the naughty step."

"Exactly. Now I'm going to put the timer on my cell, you will sit there for three minutes."

Jane watched as Kurt placed the cell so Ella could see the numbers counting down. She watched as the girl cried the whole time that her eyes were on the cell. Jane was going to tell Kurt that she could tidy the toys when she saw a subtle head shake from him. Those three minutes were the longest of her life, the only sound that you could hear was the sniffling coming from the step. Once the time was up Kurt went to Ella.

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Tidy my toys away."

"Good girl."

They watched as the toddler more subdued than usual picked up her toys and placed them in a corner out of the way. Kurt picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Why did I ask you to clear your toys away?"

"So we wouldn't get hurt if we stepped on them and so they wouldn't get bwoken." Ella said in a quiet voice

"Exactly! Now who does daddy love more in the whole wide world?"

Ella smiled.

"Me." Ella whispered

"I can't hear you, who does daddy love?"

"Me." Ella said

"I still can't hear you, who does daddy love?"

"ME!" Ella shouted

"Exactly!" Kurt said as he kissed her cheek loudly.

Jane, as usual looked on in wonderment. Meal times were also interesting. One dinner time Ella had chosen to have mango pieces for dessert instead of melon but Kurt had put a small spoonful of spinach on her plate and she wasn't really a fan. Kurt had to take a call during dinner so when he was out of the kitchen, she didn't know why she did it but she leaned over and took the spinach from Ella's plate and ate it. Ella sat there with her mouth hanging open in shock and just then Kurt walked back in. He looked at Ella's plate and her shocked face then turned to Jane who was looking down and avoiding his eyes.

"Well done sweetie, there's no more spinach left. I'll get you your mango pieces soon."

Jane felt so guilty about lying to Kurt but she couldn't help it. The next night Kurt had made pizza but he put mushrooms on it and she really couldn't abide mushrooms so she started to discreetly pick them off and placed them on the plate then Kurt had to take another phone call which meant that he left the kitchen. Once he was in the other room Jane didn't waste any time picking off the rest of the mushrooms, she momentarily forgot about Ella who was actually sitting next to her, the next thing she knew was that there was a little hand moving to her plate and taking the discarded mushrooms and placing them in her mouth just as quickly, unknown to her, Kurt saw this and couldn't help but smile. When he walked back to the kitchen Ella was still chewing and Jane was just staring at her, mouth open wide. Kurt eventually caught her eye then his went back to her mushroom less pizza slices which made her blush. Thankfully Kurt didn't say a word and they all enjoyed the chocolate cupcakes that they baked earlier in the day. Ella loved being in the kitchen as much as Kurt did.

The last night before Kurt and Ella were due to leave, they read to Ella as usual, Jane felt sorry for Kurt as Ella insisted on sleeping not only with her unicorn but the bunny and large shark, there wasn't a lot of room left for Kurt but he didn't seem to mind, they moved back to the living room after Ella was asleep. Jane loved their catch up sessions; more often than not Kurt would make her smile or laugh out loud. That night Kurt was telling her how embarrassed he was when he went to pick Ella up from nursery and the teacher told him that Ella's favourite animal was the duck. Kurt was confused seeing as he never took her to feed the ducks and even if she went with Allie and Connor, there were no photos and all three of them were good at taking photos of the toddler. Apparently the teacher saw Kurt's confusion and told him that Ella kept on saying 'duck, duck, duck'.

"I couldn't believe it; I swear I must have turned red."

Jane looked so confused that Kurt had to elaborate.

"Well you know the pain when you stub your toe?" Jane nodded "Well imagine in the dead of night when you go to the bathroom or the kitchen to get a drink and you step on a Lego piece!"

Jane was still confused.

"Imagine what I would say if that happened to me…"

"You would say…" Jane's mouth dropped open when she realised what he would have said.

"Exactly, I would have said a word that sounds similar to duck. I wanted to die right there and then. My angel, my sweet angel started saying a swear word in nursery. I can just imagine what the teachers would think if they knew, then I had to confess everything to Allie and Connor, both of who had the same reaction as you, they couldn't keep the smile off their faces and they struggled not to laugh in my face like you're doing right now!"

Jane covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh just let it out!"

Jane burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. No wonder he wanted Ella to always tidy up her toys. After they had recovered from the funny episode Kurt spoke.

"Jane, I have a question to ask you but I don't want you to answer until a week from tomorrow, do you understand?"

"Why can't I answer now?"

"Jane please, will you wait a week until you answer?"

Jane looked at him and knew this was important to him so she reluctantly nodded her head.

"Ok."

Kurt heaved a sigh of relief.

"Jane, can you see yourself being a part of Ella's life for the foreseeable future?"

Jane was going to open her mouth when Kurt held up a hand.

"Jane, remember you said you'd wait a week to give me your answer. I love you and I know you love me but I want you to take the time over the next week to think about everything without me and Ella being here. I want you to think long and hard, if you have any doubts then no harm and no foul. I would rather find out now and we can each go our own way rather than find out in a month or two. I'm not saying that you would change your mind but I hope you understand I do not want Ella to be hurt and I know you wouldn't do it on purpose but she is my priority and she comes first."

On their way to their bedrooms, Kurt took her hand like always and in addition to the usual kiss on her forehead he also placed a quick kiss on her lips then quickly entered the room he was staying in before Jane could say anything. She just scowled at the closed door until she made her body move. The next morning both Kurt and Jane were subdued but were trying to put on a brave face for Ella, who bless her didn't understand how hard it was going to be for the adults to part. Kurt made breakfast as usual and they all sat down to eat his famous pancakes but Kurt and Jane lost their appetites and watched as Ella demolished her stack. Ella ended up with syrup everywhere and photos HAD to be taken, she made Kurt and Jane smile. Kurt finished packing and then it was time for Ella and him to leave.

"Ella Bella, it's time for us to leave, aren't you going to say bye to Jane?"

Ella ran to Jane and wrapped her chubby little arms around Jane's legs. This wasn't good enough for Jane so she pulled the arms from around her waist and kneeled down and Ella wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, Jane wrapped hers around the toddler's body. Jane looked at Kurt over Ella's shoulder and she had tears in her eyes. It was taking all Kurt had to keep his tears at bay. Kurt went to load the luggage as well as the bunny and shark and Jane had Ella on her hip and carried her out to the car. She handed Ella to Kurt who placed her in her car seat and strap her in.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"Ella Bella how much does daddy love you?"

Kurt watched as Ella only held her hands a few centimetres apart. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"How much?"

The hands got further apart but not enough for Kurt.

"How much?"

Finally the hands were as far apart as possible.

"This much." Ella whispered

"And more." Kurt said as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead

Kurt was in front of Jane and both had tears in their eyes, he kissed her forehead and saw when her tears began to fall. Kurt wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Neither of them could speak, they said everything with their eyes. Jane watched as Kurt got into the SUV and buckled up; she waved at Ella who waved back. She stood on the sidewalk watching as the SUV got smaller and smaller until she could no longer see it.

Jane looked at her cell when it rang but didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?" Jane asked when she answered

"Jane?"

"Yes."

Jane heard a sigh of relief on the other end.

"It's Allie…"

"Are Kurt and Ella ok? They left an hour ago…did something happen?"

"No, no. They're fine. Kurt texted us when he left your place, I gave him enough time just in case he forgot something at your place. You're on speaker with me and Connor…"

"Ok?" Jane was confused by the conversation

"Look there's no easy way to say this so we're just going to come out and say it. What are your intentions with Ella?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look we know that you love Kurt and that he loves you, that has never been in question although the idiot had that stupid idea to 'set you free for a couple of years' by the way you're an idiot for being in love with such an idiot but that's your problem! We want to know how you feel about Ella."

"She's an angel; she's a credit to all of you."

"Thanks for that, we're biased but yeah, she's an angel until she's in a mood, stubborn is an understatement and she gets that from Kurt no matter what he says. But how do you feel about her?"

"I really don't understand the question."

"Ok, let me be blunt. Do you resent Ella in anyway because of me?"

"NO!"

Jane's vehement response eased the tension that the other two were feeling.

"I love her! I know I've only known her for a few days but how can you not? She's sweet and loving… but…"

"But what?"

"I am a little concerned…"

"In what respect?"

"Well, Kurt said several times that you three were clueless when she was born and that Sarah helped you out but I wasn't there for that. I'm three years behind. I don't want to be the 'evil stepmother' and I don't want to be a walk over either. I'm worried about disciplining her. I mean, you all have it down to a science. For example some nights Kurt would read her one story then other nights it would be three! How do I know when to be firm and stick to one or more lenient and read some more to her? Also when do I use the naughty step? Supposing I make her sit on it for like an hour when three minutes would be enough? I don't want to mess up…"

Jane heard two chuckles on the other end of the cell.

"Sorry for laughing Jane but you will mess up! It's a fact!" said Connor

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better!"

"Jane, the fact that you're worried about this means that you care, look I'm not going to lie to you, it's scary. I worried that Kurt would point his gun at me one day because I put Ella on the naughty step!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, look I know exactly how you feel. I'm the stepdad."

"Did it get better?"

"Yes, it did because we talked about it. Look we don't agree on everything but we agree on the big things…."

"Like what?"

"Well, we all agreed that Ella needs a stable life and arguing parents wouldn't create that. We've got joint custody as you know but the other is the first port of call if there is an issue, so we're flexible. She goes to the same preschool regardless of who she's with. Kurt and I agreed that she will not be dating before she's 18!"

Although no one could see it, both Jane and Allie rolled their eyes at the last statement.

"We get on with each other and we know we're lucky with that. Every time there's something at preschool so Christmas concerts, sports days etc we all try to go, most of the time two of us are there and on rare occasions there's only one. Then we all go for a milkshake, ice cream or pizza as a family and more often than not the person that couldn't make it to the performance would make it for the treat. Ella knows that we love her, she's a happy child. I'm not saying that her teenage years are going to be a cakewalk but as long as we all talk it should be fine."

"How do you resist those eyes and trembling lip?"

"Oh please, Ella's only three so she doesn't know the power she has over her daddies…"

"Hey!" said an indignant Connor

"Oh please, are you really going to say that you and Kurt don't go all gooey when she gives you that look?"

"That's not the point…"

"Oh really?"

"Anyway we're digressing…"

"Connor's right, look, do you love Ella?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

"You care about her wellbeing?"

"Yes."

"Well then, that's all you need to know, everything else will fall into place…"

"Allie, I don't think it's going to be that easy…"

"Jane, we can make it that easy. You love her; you care about her what else is there? Everything else will fall into place. Look I need some backup so it will be two against two when Ella becomes a teenager, I can just imagine these two banning her from harmless teenage stuff and I'll need you to provide a united front for Ella, it will be us against the guys, you know how overprotective Kurt can be and I love that he's a great dad I really do but can you imagine being a teenage girl with two overprotective dads?"

"That will be hard for her!"

"Exactly!"

"But supposing I step on your toes…"

"Jane it will happen, it's inevitable. I will try and not undermine you in front of Ella. Look, we don't agree on everything but we don't argue in front of Ella. If we need to talk things out we get Sarah, Sawyer, the team or our families to babysit…"

"Or spoil!" injected Connor

"…then we have it out. We don't do it in front of Ella. If we can't come to an agreement then at the very least we adhere to the rules of the home Ella is staying in at that time. But we all know that we have Ella's best interest at heart."

"Kurt had to mediate for us two once…"

"Really?" asked a flabbergasted Jane

"Yep!" replied Connor

"You can imagine how much he loved that! Connor and I both thought we were right and neither of us wanted to back down. I wanted Ella to take up karate but Connor wanted her to take swimming lessons."

"So what happened?"

"Well I thought it was important that Ella could defend herself…"

"And I thought it was important for Ella to have a life skill…"

"And Kurt thought?"

"Well after thinking about it for a while, he thought it would be better for Ella to learn how to swim, it's a wonderful skill to have plus she's always loved the water and it just made sense for her to be safe around it. To be fair, Ella really loves her swimming lessons."

"Besides, she can always take up karate next year or even better you could teach her how to defend herself…" Connor said

"Ooooh, that's a great idea!" Allie chimed

"Er, I think you're getting ahead of yourselves, Kurt may not want me to teach her anything."

"Hah, yeah right! He already lined up Zapata after Ella turned one, now you're back in his life then it would be great if you could do it, you and Zapata could team teach!" said Connor

"Look, we got the answers we wanted; you love Ella, that's all we needed to know. Don't worry about the little things, we all mess up but remember a couple of things, we all have Ella's best interests at heart and we don't argue in front of her. We need to provide a united front because when she realises that she has both daddies wrapped around her little finger then we'll need to be strong so these two won't cave at every trembling lip!"

"We're not that bad!"

"Keep telling yourself that!"

Jane chuckled.

"Thanks both of you, I needed this."

"You're welcome. Take care. Bye!"

"Bye."

Thursday night 11:50 pm

Jane couldn't wait until a decent time on Friday so she waited. She already typed her response and was just waiting for the right time.

11:52

.

.

.

.

..

11:55

.

.

.

.

11:57

.

.

11:58

.

.

11:59

.

.

12:00

Jane saw the time and sent the message.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"YES!"

Her cell rang the next moment and it was Kurt, not that she expected anyone else.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he asked

She smiled hearing his voice.

"Well, I thought I'd keep you waiting…"

She heard him clear his throat a dead giveaway that he was getting ready to be serious not his jovial.

"Jane, I need to ask, can you see yourself being a part of Ella's life for the foreseeable future?"

She took a deep breath before she responded.

"Yes, yes I can." She said sincerely

She heard the breath that he let out.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't?" she whispered

"I hoped you would, of course I did but there was always a chance that too much had passed between us and I wouldn't want you to be unhappy…"

"Kurt, Ella is a part of you, how could I not love her? I love you."

Kurt blinked, trying to keep his tears at bay but he couldn't, her words moved him. He was so lucky that she loved him; he knew he didn't deserve her but the fact that she did love his daughter was a miracle.

"Thank you Jane." He whispered

She could hear the tears in his voice and it made her tear up. A couple fell.

"I love you too Jane." Kurt said confidently

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Well, I can drive down on Friday nights and back up on Sunday afternoons. I'll have Ella with me every other week…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I know Ella may be tired after a long drive…"

"No, not about you bringing Ella silly, about you driving up each weekend! That will be really tiring for you and you need to rest up as well. I could make the drive; my work is a little more flexible than and not as stressful as yours…"

"It's still not fair on you to make all the drives…"

"Fine why don't we just compromise? We'll alternate driving. They'll probably be some days where you'll finish too late to even think about driving. Why don't we play it by ear?"

"Sounds good!"

"So how was your week?"

"It was actually ok; we caught a case but wrapped it up quite quickly and cleared the paperwork as well!"

"Wow! That's great! So what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, I was wondering if you wanted a guest for the weekend? I'll be finished by 6 and can be at your place by 9?"

"Are you sure you're going to be ok for that long drive after a day at work?"

"Yeah, I'll need to leave early on Sunday though as I'll have to collect Ella…"

"How will that work with Ella if you collect her during the early afternoon?"

"I've already talked to Allie and Connor and they're ok with me having Ella for a few extra hours each time due to the long drive…"

"I don't want to cause any problems between the three of you…"

"You're not! I told them everything when I got back. I told them that I want to be in your life and that I want you in mine and Ella is a big part of all of that. They were fine with it. More than fine."

"Kurt, I need you to be honest with me, if I ever become a problem or overstep please let me know. I know you three work really hard to provide Ella with a stable home life and I don't want to ruin that…"

"Jane you won't, we're going to make mistakes, that's the nature of parenthood."

"Gee, thanks for that!"

"So…Friday?"

"Yeah, that sounds good!"

They talked for a little while more.

Kurt didn't arrive until close to midnight, Jane was waiting on the sofa when she saw the headlights of a car slow down and stop outside her place. She knew he was running late, he texted her when he could and called her when he was stuck in a line of traffic due to an accident way way way in front. She could hear the frustration in his voice when he called her, she was just grateful that Ella wasn't with him. Kurt frustrated during a long drive was one thing but with a normally mild manner toddler would be a whole different thing. She heard the car door open and close and she had her door open by the time Kurt was in front of it.

"Hi." She whispered shyly

Even though they confessed their love for each other over the phone this was the first time they saw each other since said confession. Kurt seemed to be just as shy.

"Hi." He said as he placed a quick kiss to her lips

Jane moved so Kurt could enter, she shut and locked the door after he was in her place. He looked so tired.

"Hey, do you want something to eat or drink?" offered Jane

Kurt shook his head.

"I had a sandwich and a bottle of water; I didn't want to waste any time stopping for something to eat. I just wanted to get here!"

Jane moved to wrap him in her arms.

"I'm so glad that you're here."

"Me too!"

"C'mon, you're dead on your feet, let's go to bed."

Kurt picked up his 'go' bag and followed Jane down the corridor to the bedrooms. Jane noticed that he stopped at the bedroom he used before.

"OH!"

Kurt looked at her with a puzzled frown.

"Oh? Is there something wrong Jane?"

She could feel herself blushing.

"No, nothing's wrong I just thought that we…we would be sharing a bedroom…" Jane felt her blush getting worse and she couldn't look him in the eye

"Oh!" now it was his turn to be embarrassed and he could feel his ears heating up "I didn't want to assume anything…"

This was getting them nowhere thought Jane. He was tired and needed to rest. She decided to take the bull by its horns.

"Kurt, I know it's late and that you're tired but I want to share a bed with you, sleep with you. We've waited so long and I don't want to wait another minute waiting for you to hold me in your arms while we sleep. If you prefer to sleep in this room…"

"NO! I want to sleep with you in my arms as well…" he looked away from her for a moment then back "…it's just that, I may not be up to showing you how much I love you right now and I don't want to be a disappointment…"

"Oh Kurt" said Jane as she cupped his cheek tenderly "I don't expect anything right now apart from your arms around me while we sleep. We have the rest of the weekend if we decide to take things further."

She felt his relief and took his hand as they made their way to her bedroom. He made short work of getting ready for bed, Jane was already ready. She was in a t-shirt and he really hoped a pair of panties as well. He took his trousers and shirt off so he was left in his boxers and t-shirt. They got under the covers; it was a little awkward as they didn't know what position to lie in. Jane chuckled at their predicament and then turned on her side while holding one of Kurt's hands and pulled Kurt towards her so he was spooning her. She kept his arm in front of her, once they were settled they both sighed in contentment.

"Love you!" said Jane

"Love you!" replied Kurt and then he placed a kiss on the back of her head.

The sun was streaming through her window when she awoke. She couldn't believe that she, no both of them slept for so long. Neither had ever been the type to sleep in and she doubted that Kurt had changed in two years. Instead of them spooning, she was now plastered over Kurt, her head was on his chest and she loved listening to his heart beating, it was comforting. Their legs were intertwined and instead of feeling awkward she felt as if she was home. His arm was anchoring her to him as if they'd always slept in this position, she sighed, and she was content. She felt Kurt's arm tighten around her and she knew that he was awake, probably at the same time she woke up.

"Morning." He rasped

She looked up and smiled "Morning."

They just smiled at each other with those goofy smiles. At the same time they moved towards the other and kissed. One thing led to another and they spent a very enjoyable time showing how much they loved the other. It was mid-morning by the time they decided that they would need to get up and out of bed, that didn't stop them from sharing a very long and eventful shower though.

By the time they made it to the kitchen, Kurt insisted on making them a big breakfast. He was dressed in a t-shirt and boxers and she was again in a t-shirt, just a t-shirt, and no panties. She loved the affect that she was having on him. Neither could stop smiling. Kurt assumed he would have to go grocery shopping but he was pleasantly surprised when he found a fully stocked refrigerator and cupboards, he turned to look at her, a question in his eyes. Jane shrugged her shoulders in embarrassment.

"I knew you would want to cook and I didn't really want to spend out limited time together at the supermarket, so I did a little shopping… I hope you have everything that you need?"

Kurt smiled.

"Even if I didn't, we'll make do. I agree there are better ways for us to spend our time together!"

Both blushed at the last statement. Kurt busied himself by making their breakfast. He made chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast as well as coffee. They enjoyed their breakfast each looking at the other and then looking away when they were caught, still smiling, they hadn't stopped smiling.

Once the dishes were washed, something Jane insisted on doing as Kurt had cooked, they looked at each other and both seemed to have the same idea. Kurt walked towards her and she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist which caused him to groan. He walked to her bedroom and they stayed there for the majority of the weekend seeing as they had two years to make up for. The only time they ventured out of the bedroom was to eat and to speak to Ella, obviously for the latter they were dressed up or at least compared to how they were dressed for the majority of their time that weekend. They talked a lot, in between each 'session' lying in each other's arms in bed or in the bath tub.

Both were subdued come Sunday morning but they still enjoyed each other. They knew it would be until the next weekend that they would meet up and hopefully the week in between would fly by. Jane was looking forward to spending the weekend with Ella as well.

The week did fly by, they called each other every night unless Kurt was on a case, they talked or Skyped for ages, sometimes Jane would call twice, once to speak to Ella and then again after she knew Ella was asleep for a more in depth conversation with Kurt, it was nice seeing them instead of just talking. They texted each other in the mornings. Jane ignored the messages from Patterson and Zapata asking and then demanding details of her weekend with Kurt. They didn't like being ignored and actually cornered Kurt one day in the locker room and asked for details to which he threatened them with sexual harassment if either of them asked about their weekend again. Jane burst out laughing when he told her about those two that night. She saw the blush on Kurt's face and could only imagine how embarrassed he was when he was asked about their wonderful weekend. After embarrassment and then came incredulity, he couldn't understand why either thought that asking him was a good idea. Jane had to calm him down when he became agitated about being thought of a crass sorry excuse for a man who would kiss and tell.

It turned out that Kurt had Ella until the Monday so they were making the trip to her, Jane did try and get Kurt to let her make the trip this time but he refused explaining that he had to see how the trip would be with Ella.

Jane had the door open when she saw his car pull up, Ella was waving at her frantically and she returned the wave. She went to the car and undid Ella's seatbelt; Ella launched forward and hugged Jane.

"JANE!"

"ELLA!" Jane replied making the little girl giggle

Jane helped her out of the car while Kurt was getting their bags; Ella had one of Jane's hands and was pulling her towards the open door, Kurt couldn't help but smile at the reunion.

Once inside, Kurt placed the bags by the sofa, he also had another bag which Jane learnt contained a large container of his chicken noodle soup, all they had to do was heat it up which wouldn't take long. Jane saw to the soup as Kurt removed Ella's unicorn slippers from her bag and exchanged them for her sneakers. Jane set the table and they enjoyed their soup. Kurt didn't want to cook when he arrived, Jane suggested take out but that was a last resort when he had Ella, so he managed to make a batch of the soup the night before.

"Ella chose the dessert for tonight…"

"Oooh, what did you chose Ella?" Jane asked as she addressed the toddler

"CHOC'LATE CHIP COOKIES!"

Jane chuckled at the answer, Kurt just shook his head. After dinner Jane and Ella caught up a little and Ella gave her a pile of drawings she made especially for Jane which caused Jane to become teary. Kurt found one of Ella's favourite programmes on the TV and they sat and watched one episode while eating their cookies. Ella tried valiantly to finish hers but it was just too big for the little girl.

"Daddy, I'm full!" declared Ella

Kurt took the remaining cookie from his daughter.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Kurt asked

Ella nodded her head and then snuggled into Kurt to finish watching her show. After her show it was bath time, Ella ran to the bathroom and started to take her clothes off.

"Whoa, whoa whoa Ella Bella! You need to be patient; I haven't started your bath yet!"

Ella stopped undressing; she watched as Kurt put the plug in the tub and started to fill the bath.

"Ella Bella! Look at what Jane bought you!"

Kurt showed her the colourful bottle that had a unicorn on it.

"She bought you this bubble bath, what do you say?"

Ella turned to face Jane.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetie!" Jane chuckled at how impatient Ella was for her bath

Ella watched as Kurt added some of the new bubble bath to the running water and Ell's eyes opened wide at the bubbles that were being made. Once the bath water was at the right level Kurt looked at his daughter.

"Go ahead and undress!"

"YAY!"

Ella was waiting with her arms up for Kurt to lift her up and into the warm water in a matter of seconds, Jane was right there but she didn't see the youngster shed her clothes, one second she was clothed and the next she wasn't. Kurt saw her look of confusion and chuckled.

"Ella LOVES bath time, don't you sweetie?"

Ella nodded her head.

"Jane hand me that bag please?"

Jane got the bag he was referring to and Kurt took a few items out, they were bath toys. Ella loved them, once playtime was over it was time to get cleaned up. Jane watched as Kurt used a flannel to wash Ella with. She didn't particularly like having her hair washed but that had more to do with the shampoo getting into her eyes than anything else. Once bath time was over and Ella was clean, Kurt wrapped her up in a massive fluffy towel; the only thing that was visible was her eyes and nose as her head was also wrapped in another towel.

Kurt carried Ella to the room that she would sleep in and was shocked to find a pink duvet with a Princess on it that wasn't there before and a teddy bear on it. He glanced back at Jane who had a sheepish expression on her face.

"What? I just want her to be comfortable!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, the number of people his daughter had wrapped around her little finger just kept on increasing.

"Is that for me?" asked an awed Ella

"Yes, Jane bought it for you!"

"Thank you Jane."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Jane watched as Kurt dressed Ella in her unicorn pyjamas which consisted of a purple and white t-shirt with a large unicorn on it and a pair of purple shorts with mini unicorns all over. Then he brushed her hair and began to dry it with the hairdryer. Once Ella's hair was dry Jane cleared her throat.

"Ella, can you come with me for a minute?" said Jane as she held out her hand

Ella took it without any hesitation and followed Jane with Kurt behind them. Jane took Ella to her bedroom.

"Ella, your daddy and I will be sleeping in this room. If you wake up during the night and want us to come and get you then just call out or you can come here yourself, there will be a nightlight here in this room, one in the corridor and the one in your room, ok?"

"Ok."

Kurt was already in love with Jane but if he was on the fence then this, this moment here he would have fallen and fallen hard for the consideration she gave to his daughter.

"Ella Bella, what time is it?"

Ella turned to her daddy and shouted "STOWY TIME!"

Ella pulled Jane back to her room. As they entered the toddler let go of Jane's hand to run and jump on top of the bed, get under the covers and snuggle down with her new teddy and her cuddly unicorn and waited for them to join her on the bed. She knew what she was entitled to and she wasn't going to let them get out of telling her a story, not that they would. Kurt chuckled at Ella's enthusiasm. He took her current book from her bag and settled down next to her and he sighed in contentment when she snuggled into his side and it only got better when Jane did the same on the other side. He was a happy man.

Ella fell asleep before the end of the chapter; she was tired from the long drive. Kurt carefully got off of the bed and kissed Ella's forehead and whispered "Love you Ella Bella!"

They went back to the living room and made out, nothing more would be happening while Ella was with them. They eventually went to bed and checked on Ella on the way.

Jane didn't know what woke her but there was something different. When she opened her eyes she saw two big black eyes and a gold horn. It took her seconds to realise that it was Ella's stuffed unicorn in her face.

"Ella are you ok?" Jane whispered

"Can I sweep wif you and daddy?" the toddler whispered

"Of course sweetie!" Jane pulled the covers off of her side and lifted Ella, two stuffed toys and all, and placed her in between her and Kurt. Kurt was spooning her but moved when he heard Jane whisper. Once Ella was settled in between the two of them, Jane turned towards the little girl and kissed her temple. Kurt did the same. Their hands joined over the little girl, they smiled at each other and fell asleep.

The rest of the weekend flew by. They had a picnic in the local park, once they managed to get Ella off of the swings, she loved going higher and higher. They had movie night, well afternoon. They baked cupcakes and decorated them. They also did the mundane things like cleaning and laundry. Jane did say she would have everything done before they arrived but Kurt wanted 'normal' and Ella was used to him cleaning and doing laundry at the weekend as that was when he generally had more time. She couldn't argue with that logic. Every night Ella would Skype with Allie and Connor. When it was time for them to leave, all three were a little subdued. Ella hugged her tight and Kurt kissed her quickly. They got into the car and Kurt and Ella went through their usual routine about the seatbelt, it always made Jane smile. She stayed on the side walk until she could no longer see the car. She didn't realise that tears were running down her cheek.

She made the trip up instead the next weekend and Patterson and Zapata kidnapped her for a girl's night much to Kurt's chagrin but they did return her home at a reasonable time. There were a few weekends that had to be cancelled at the last minute due cases, they caught up via text or Skype when that happened, when he could find a free moment that is.

The following weekends were just as wonderful.

One weekend it was Jane's turn to drive up, Kurt had plans for a very 'eventful' weekend. They had been talking during the week about fantasies that they had about the other and they were both eager to try some of those fantasies out. Kurt had managed to buy the items and or ingredients that they would need. Jane was at his door literally bouncing on her feet when she knocked on the door. Kurt opened it and she noticed his sheepish expression straight away. Before she could ask what was the matter…

"JANE!" shouted Ella

Jane didn't miss a trick and replied

"ELLA!" as the toddler ran towards her, she dropped her bag and dropped to one knee in time to catch the speedster. Jane lifted Ella up into her arms once the girl was within reach, they giggled as they exchanged hugs. Jane stepped into the apartment as Kurt picked up her bag and closed the door. She kissed his cheek hello but he knew that her attention will be with his daughter for the next few minutes. He took her bag to their room, that's how he started to think of it, their room, not his but theirs. When he came out Ella was back to her colouring and Jane was in the kitchen looking to see what he had cooked. He joined her in the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't let you know earlier about the change of plans, Allie had to go to out of town for a case and Connor isn't well…"

He was expecting disappointment but what he got was a smile accompanied with a painful punch to his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked as he held his shoulder

"That was for thinking that I'd be angry with the change of plans. Ella should always come first. We have plenty of time to act out our fantasies another time, this weekend is family time!"

Kurt smiled he really did love the woman that was standing in front of him.

They continued with the back and forth for the majority of weekends for quite a few months.

One Wednesday evening Kurt and Ella were taking the elevator back up to their floor, when the doors opened neither expected to see what they saw, there was Jane sitting in front of their door, she turned to look at them when she heard the elevator door open.

"JANE!" screamed Ella who dropped her daddy's hand and ran to meet her

Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing so he was much more slower in reaching Jane. When the hug between his girlfriend and daughter ended Kurt pulled Jane up and kissed as if he hadn't seen her in years instead of just a few days. It was getting more and more difficult to leave her or watch her leave, he needed to have an important conversation with her soon.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? You could have come and celebrated Ella's first recital with us!"

"Oh, I forgot about that! How was it?"

"It was great! Ella was so confident and enthusiastic, weren't you sweetie?" Kurt turned to ask Ella

Ella nodded her head.

"Papa and daddy each got me a bunch of flowers, see?" Ella said pointing to the flowers in Kurt's hand; how she missed them she didn't know. There was a bunch of daisies and a bunch of sunflowers.

"Oh wow! They're so beautiful!"

"Daddy is going to put them in a water and then in my room so when I wake up I'll see them!"

"That's a wonderful idea!"

"Is everything ok?" Kurt whispered

"Yeah, I just really needed to talk to you. I hope you don't mind that I just dropped by without asking first."

"Jane, you're welcome here whenever you want!"

"Thanks."

As an extra treat Ella was allowed to stay up for an extra story, once she was asleep Kurt and Jane made their way to the living room.

"Please tell me that you filmed her dance recital?"

"Of course! There was no way I was going to not record it!"

"How was she?" asked Jane

She noticed the proud smile on Kurt's face.

"She was amazing! She was so confident and enthusiastic. There was a little issue just before she went on stage…"

"Which was…?"

"Well Ella didn't want to wear the ballet shoes so she refused; she kept her sneakers on instead! They looked good with her rainbow tutu!"

"Awww!"

"I knew when Ella was on the way that ballet and tea parties and other girly stuff would probably be in my future and it kind of filled me with dread, not because I hated those things although I don't particularly love them but because I had no frame of reference about them. Sarah didn't take Ballet, we couldn't afford it plus she had tea parties with her dolls but since Ella had started taking lessons it's been …interesting. Look neither Allie nor myself are what you'd call dainty or delicate and Ella definitely takes after us. What she lacks in talent she makes up for in enthusiasm and it was so great to see her march on to the stage and do her own interpretation of the sequence while the others stuck to the original routine, well as much as toddlers can. Ella had a great time, I didn't stop smiling from the beginning to the end, and neither did Connor nor Allie. I wish you were there!"

"So do I, I'm sorry that I missed it."

"No worries, you'll see the extended version tomorrow. I have a feeling that you have something else on your mind right now?"

Jane chuckled but it was a nervous one.

Jane turned to look at him and took out an envelope from her pocket and handed it to him. He was puzzled by the envelope, even more so when he saw the logo on the front. He waited for Jane to indicate he should open the letter, once she nodded he took the letter out and read it. Jane watched Kurt and saw that he was surprised by the way his eyes bulged open. Once he had he just stared at her and then lunged for her giving her the most heartfelt hug, which said something as Ella always gave her wonderful hugs!

"This is wonderful news, we need to celebrate!" declared Kurt

"You're really happy?" asked a confused Jane

It was Kurt's turn to look puzzled.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, we've only just got together, I don't want anything to ruin that. I'll be away for months. Supposing I'm not good enough?" whispered Jane

Kurt took her hands in his.

"Jane, this is just a formality. You've been an agent apart from name only. You have a wide skillset, this is just a technicality. You are just as capable as anyone in the NYO! You were made to be an agent; you've proved that more times than ever! As for us, that's not going to change. Yes, you'll be away for a few months but that is a small amount of time compared to the rest of our lives! Do you want to go to Quantico? Do you want to be come and agent?"

"Yes to both!"

"Good! Then you'll start training in a few months' time!"

"I don't want to be away from you and Ella; we've just found each other again."

Kurt cupped her cheek.

"Jane, I understand, I do but you can't give up your dream for me and Ella. We'll be here when you get back, I promise…"

Jane noticed that Kurt went quiet.

"Kurt, what is it?"

"Well, I have an idea and it's just an idea feel free to say no if you want."

"What is it?"

She watched as Kurt got up and gave her a small box. He opened it and was shocked to see a key to the apartment.

Jane looked at Kurt for answers.

"I've been thinking for a while that I should give you a key just in case I'm not here when you arrive but with your great news maybe it would be a good time for you to move in with me?"

"It would be one hell of a commute for me to live here and work a few hours away!"

Kurt looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Jane I meant if you lived here and gave up your job and place over there."

Jane sat there in silence for a few minutes but it felt like hours to Kurt.

"OH! Oh!"

"What do you say?"

"I…I don't know. Are you sure we're ready for this?"

"Jane I would have married you right there in the coffee shop that first time I saw you if I thought you would have said yes! It's been harder and harder to leave you and watch you leave at the end of each weekend, I was going to broach the subject at some point but your great news accelerated the time frame."

"But I won't have any money to live off of until I start the academy."

"Jane, what's mine is yours. Look, you can enjoy your time before you start training, it's going to be intense, trust me. Have a break before you start, enjoy your time with Ella, Patterson and Zapata and …me."

"I don't want to be a burden…"

"You won't be! Why don't you see it as a trial run?"

"A trial run for what?"

"For when we move in together, for when we get married!"

"Kurt…"

"Look, I know it may seem too soon to talk about it and I get that I do but I waited two years for you, I'd gladly wait the rest of my life if I know that you feel the same way. Look we can try it and if you feel that moving in with me or even marrying me is not for you then when you graduate from the academy I'll help you look for a place and the team will help you settle in!"

Jane leaned forward and kissed him. When she broke the kiss she had a big smile on her face.

"I would have said yes."

Kurt looked confused. Jane chuckled and elaborated.

"If you'd asked me in the coffee shop to marry you, I would have said yes!"

Kurt smiled and kissed Jane.

They were both on the same page.


End file.
